


Нерушимость

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм сказал Люциферу «да». А потом Люцифер решил развлечься. Он играл в лотерею, похоже: иначе как объяснить, что многие люди остались живы после катастрофы, что он устроил? Но Сэм справился. Прыгнул в клетку и заперся изнутри. Только вот что теперь делать Дину, лишившемуся своего брата, а вместе с ним и своего сердца. <br/>И плевать, что тот ушел героем. <br/>Теперь у Дина есть своя собственная версия безумия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нерушимость

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Spitzer Igel  
> АУ по отношению к событиям, случившимся после того, как Сэм сказал «да».  
> Сэм и Дин принадлежат Крипке. Постапокалиптическая вселенная навеяна Глуховским и его «Метро 2033». Саманта принадлежит мне.

Она всегда говорила, что у Дина очень красивые глаза.  
Ей был всего двадцать один год, она была крошечная, худая, с тихим, покорным голосом и бледная, как все жители подземелий.  
Когда случилась Катастрофа, ей было пятнадцать. Ее семью накрыло отголоском взрыва мгновенно, покорежило, раздавило на ошметки, а ее вот – пощадило. Как еще многих. Люцифер тогда играл в лотерею, похоже: иначе как объяснить, что люди, непохожие, не связанные друг с другом, не одаренные никакими талантами, необходимыми крылатому уроду, остались живы?  
Хотя какая это, к черту, жизнь?  
Наверное, должен был быть второй раунд, но Сэмми не дал этому случиться. Совладал, спрыгнул в клетку и захлопнул дверь изнутри.  
Дин даже не успел сказать ему.  
Она нашла его тогда на ступеньках у входа в подземные залы, измученного, избитого, деформированного снаружи и изнутри. Дотащила на хрупкой спине, зашила раны, нашла того, кто вправил Дину кости. И осталась, чтобы завершить свое дело: вернуть на место потерянную душу.  
Только, блядь, не ее это было дело.  
Ее звали Саманта, и Дину хотелось отрезать себе язык каждый раз, когда приходилось звать ее по имени.

Под землей было не так уж и плохо. Люди после Катастрофы поселились в бункерах и норах метрополитена, расширили их, обустроили. И даже больше не хотели наверх: а зачем? Там все еще свежа была память о бесчинствах Люцифера, а толстый слой почвы, глины, останков и дерьма над головой создавал иллюзию безопасности.  
Впрочем, Дин наверх ходил, несмотря на ее слезы и уговоры, ходил, чтобы найти настоящего Сэма, которого не мог заменить какой-то там суррогат, по нелепости названный почти-его именем. Даже если у суррогата имелось нежное сердце и кое-что еще, от чего Дин никогда не отказывался в своей прошлой жизни.

Дина никогда ни о чем не спрашивали. Сначала пытались: мол, кто ты такой, да откуда пришел, да почему столько знаешь об этих черноглазых выродках, которые только недавно бесчинствовали наверху? Дин слал всех на хуй и не рассказывал о себе. Саманта одна его ни о чем не спрашивала, наверное, поэтому он остался с ней.  
Ее часто жалели, говорили, что не дело это, ей пора замуж за кого-нибудь нормального, родить детишек, найти себе уголок в новом мире. А не сидеть с этим странным парнем, о котором не известно ничего, кроме имени, покореженным, жестоким и пустым. Подбородок Саманты упрямо твердел, она качала головой и возвращалась к Дину, обнимала, пряча лицо у него в коленях, и Дину порой казалось, что она плачет, хотя глаза ее каждый раз оказывались сухими.  
Дин тоже плакал, и в эти редкие секунды он был по-своему рад, что у него есть она, которая не задает вопросов.

Впрочем, однажды она все-таки спросила. Рассказала, что он кричит во сне, зовет Сэма, а когда Дин попытался возразить, что, наверное, он звал ее, потому что никого с таким именем больше нет в его жизни, она посмотрела на него так, что испепелила бы взглядом, будь это возможно.  
«Ты трус, - сказала тогда Саманта и расправила на коленях подол грязного платья. – Но однажды тебе придется об этом рассказать».  
Чадящий противно масляный светильник делал ее лицо угловатым, почти знакомым, окутывая фигурку неровным светом, вытянутые в прищуре глаза цвета ивовых листьев смотрели хмуро и слишком правильно.  
Дину стало физически тошно, и тогда он ушел, преодолел огромную станцию с натыканными тут и там вонючими кострами из грязного, смоченного бензином тряпья и поднялся наверх, рывком захлопнув за собой железную завесу, которую после смерти Люцифера никто не охранял больше, но вдоль которой все равно неизменно стелилась полоса соли.

Он вернулся через три дня, подволакивая почти в клочья изодранную ошалевшим оборотнем ногу и придерживая ладонью лоскуты кожи вокруг рваной раны на боку. Местный доктор, зашивая его, матерился сквозь зубы и желал ему сдохнуть в своих вылазках. Дин, одурманенный наркотиком, кивал и шептал о том, что тоже хочет скорей умереть. Тогда, кажется, в полубессознательном состоянии, он впервые проболтался постороннему о том, что потерял кого-то очень важного.

Саманта встретила его в каморке, которую она называла домом, а Дин не называл никак, и в ней не было совершенно ничего от того, другого Сэма, и Дин смог вздохнуть с облегчением.  
«Моя фамилия – Винчестер, - сказал он вечером, набивая рот безвкусной картошкой без соли и вообще каких-либо приправ. – Если тебе это вдруг интересно».  
Саманта только кивнула, но Дину показалось, что она улыбается.

Через две недели окончательно озверевшие вампиры, которым нечего осталось жрать на искореженной и изрытой дьяволом земле, нашли лазейку вниз. Они украли постового, дежурившего тогда на рельсах, и тот даже не успел поднять шум, а потом влетели на станцию звенящими цветными вихрями, и никто не знал, сколько их там на самом деле, во мраке. Дин насчитал особей двадцать, пока методично рубил головы направо и налево затупившимся тесаком, и эта противная бойня показалась ему праздником.  
После он помогал сносить наверх несколько обескровленных и буквально порванных на кусочки трупов, узнавая в них соседей по подземелью и не испытывая ровным счетом никакого сожаления. Остальные, участвовавшие в этом процессе, смотрели на Дина с омерзением во взгляде, а тот отвечал лишь широкой полубезумной улыбкой.  
Его совесть, сочувствие и сострадание сдохли вместе с Сэмми, потому что когда его нет рядом, некому напомнить Дину о том, что это такое.

«Сэмом звали моего брата, - сказал Дин, опускаясь на залитые кровью рельсы, у которых сидела на коленях Саманта с тряпкой в руках, бесплодно пытавшаяся отмыть красную, сладко пахнущую жидкость. – Младшего».  
Она сосредоточенно убрала за ухо прядь волос и посмотрела на Дина тем самым взглядом, от которого хотелось убежать или хотя бы тут же разбить себе голову о рельсы.  
«И ты любил его», - сказала она и отвернулась.  
Дин знал, что она имеет в виду совсем не братскую привязанность и даже не нашел в себе сил поспорить.

В подземелье слухи разносились довольно быстро, и однажды каким-то из ходов на станцию явился парень, наглый, быстроглазый и выглядящий в своих лохмотьях королем. Он тут же обустроился в местном баре (на самом деле это был всего лишь затянутый красными тряпками угол, но зато там всегда была выпивка и можно было подобрать себе сговорчивую шлюху) и буквально сыпал там деньгами и историями. Дин в тот вечер, как и во многие другие, методично надирался в самом углу, сидя прямо на грязном, истоптанном полу, и истории парня не интересовали его до тех пор, пока он не начал рассказ о человеке без памяти.  
«Он приперся к нам через запасной вход, весь грязный, волосы до лопаток отросшие, в крови. Тощий, но высоченный, отвечаю, метра два, наверное. И нихера не помнит. Говорит, пять лет назад пришел в себя, и будто с чистого листа, разве что говорить уже умеет».  
Дин подобрался весь, насторожился, прислушался.  
«Имя только знает, говорит, не его, а чье – не помнит. Ну, мы все равно его так прозвали, он особо не спорил», - продолжил парень, опрокидывая в себя стопку виски, и Дин сам не понял, как оказался рядом с ним, схватил за плечи, судя по вскрику и шипению – больно.  
«Какое имя?» - прохрипел Дин, и слова давались ему с трудом, будто наждачкой проходясь по горлу.  
Бар замер, словно перед ними всеми только что приоткрылась завеса какой-то огромной тайны, и вдруг стало понятно, что каждый из этих людей, так сильно ненавидящих старшего Винчестера, все равно пытался его расколоть, узнать, может быть, понять, что он тоже такой же, как они, тоже способен на сострадание и любовь.  
«Он все время звал Дина», - с отвращением ответил парень, и Дин почувствовал, что стальные тиски, сжавшие грудную клетку, отпускают. И улыбнулся.  
Впервые за годы в его пустой, иссохшейся душе снова разлилась надежда.

Когда Дин влетел вихрем в каморку, Саманта сидела на продавленном стуле и зашивала какую-то рубашку, давно совершенно посеревшую. Она лишь взглянула на него, и Дин замер, прикипел к ней взглядом, будто впервые увидел.  
Она была красива и давно уже безнадежно не жива. Смерть подстерегала ее в ближайшие недели, а Дин понял это только сейчас, и это осознание ударило его, будто молотом под дых, толкнуло ближе, но она лишь подняла тонкую руку останавливающим жестом.  
«Я больше не нужна, - сказала она тогда. - Скоро у тебя снова будет Сэм».  
Дин замер, не сводя с нее взгляда, и отчаянно жалел, что не может рассмотреть ее лицо при дневном свете, чтобы запомнить эти черты навсегда.  
Она улыбнулась, улыбка у нее была мягкая, и от движения губ на щеках появлялись еле заметные ямочки – наверное, раньше они были совсем как у Сэма, пока болезнь не иссушила ее хрупкое тельце.  
Саманта поднялась, отбросила рубашку в сторону, как ненужную вещь, и непонятно было, зачем она так тщательно зашивала ее только что. Ее тонкие, прозрачные руки легли Дину на плечи, и она посмотрела прямо ему в глаза.  
«Люби Сэма так, как никогда не любил бы меня», - очень серьезно произнесла она, а потом поцеловала Дина – будто коснулись губ крылья бабочки.

Когда на проходной у Дина спросили, как его имя, он, не задумываясь, назвался Сэмом Винчестером. Пришлось отдать добрых несколько десятков патронов прежде, чем ему поверили.   
«Почему не Кольт, или Смит, или Вессон?» - напоследок сально улыбнулся постовой, и Дин хотел уже огрызнуться, но передумал, потому что ради Сэма здесь у него не должно быть проблем.  
Сэмми повезло приблудиться к самой богатой, самой обширной и самой ханжеской станции во всей подземной сети. Впрочем, какое-то такое место он искал с самой юности, чертов юрист, думал Дин с нежностью, проходя вдоль торговых рядов, занявших всю колею, где когда-то останавливались поезда. У некоторых прилавков Дин притормаживал, а потом даже купил у какого-то неприлично рыхлого на вид торговца кожанку, почти как новую, потратив на нее большую часть налички.  
Дин не был уверен, откуда надо начинать искать, и по привычке пошел в бар – вечное сосредоточение всех сплетен и любой информации. Здешнее заведение не шло ни в какое сравнение с прошлой грязной дырой, тут было чисто и – матерь божья – были настоящие официантки в коротких юбках.  
«Чего нового в подземных просторах?» - широко улыбнулся Дин, устраиваясь на барном стуле и протягивая протирающему стаканы бармену десятку. Тот посмотрел искоса, но десятку взял, налил стакан виски и облокотился о стойку, очевидно, готовясь пересказывать одно и то же сотый раз за день.  
Дин быстро потерял нить разговора, чувствуя, как захлестывает раздражение. Сэмми, наверное, не был сенсацией, а может, тот козел просто пошутил, совпадения, совпадения – сколько их в этой чертовой жизни? А спросить прямо он почему-то не мог, может, потому что страх, смешанный с волнением, когтил изнутри, перехватывая дыхание.

На этот вечер Дин потерял надежду. Он знал, что к утру, когда проснется головная боль, он с удвоенной силой рванет искать призрак своего младшего брата, но сейчас он убрался за самый дальний стол, сполз по спинке стула и позволил себе страдать.  
До тех пор, пока не услышал привычное имя.  
Это было определенно «Дин, убери стаканы», и Дин устало мотнул головой, не понимая, какие, к черту, стаканы? – а потом перед носом знакомая из прошлого рука обхватила мутноватое стекло пустой емкости из-под виски.  
Секунду спустя Дин, смаргивая пьяные слезы, целовал эту руку, обводил губами костяшки пальцев, прижимал к щеке жесткую ладонь под изумленным и ошарашенным взглядом глаз цвета ивовых листьев.

«Может, ты хотя бы скажешь, как тебя зовут?» - шептал Сэм, хмуря брови до боли знакомым жестом. Они сидели на холодных ступенях, ведущих к выходу на поверхность, и Дин не отпускал из рук исцелованную ладонь, судорожно сжимая пальцы, когда ему казалось, что его Сэмми вот-вот испарится.  
Он похудел, так сильно, что прежняя одежда, наверное, болталась бы на нем, как на вешалке. Под глазами его залегли вечные круги, и улыбка больше не украшала ямочками его щеки. Лицо у Сэма заострилось, словно у тяжелобольного, но в движениях его не было ни намека на слабость, и это немного примиряло Дина с его нынешним состоянием.  
Сэм сверлил его внимательными глазами, он не боялся, он доверился с первой секунды, наивный, как и прежде, и теперь ждал, что ему расскажут.  
«Мое имя – Дин», - хрипло и тихо представился тот.  
«Так называли меня, - ответил Сэм, робко накрывая пальцами свободной руки их сжатые ладони. – Но я знал, что это не мое имя».  
«Ты – мой Сэмми», - выдохнул Дин в ответ и закусил губу.

Он много мог рассказать. Об их прошлом, о своем прошлом без него, о Катастрофе, о жизни на поверхности. Об охоте, об отце и давно погибших друзьях.  
Но дыхания не хватало, в глазах плясали искры, и хотелось только одного.  
И Дин делал то, что запрещал себе долгие, долгие годы «до»: целовал Сэма, упоенно и нежно, не требуя ничего взамен, прося лишь не отталкивать его. И тот, закрывший глаза и подставивший покорно губы, не оттолкнул.

«Ты не скучаешь по другим?» - спросил как-то Сэм, растянувшийся на пожелтевшем вереске и жующий травинку, беспечно глядя в небо.  
«Другим – это кому?» - вздернул бровь Дин в ответ. Он чистил ружье, сидя рядом, и изредка замирал, чтобы полюбоваться, как ресницы Сэма бросают тени ему на щеки.  
«Другим людям», - уточнил тот и повернулся на бок, подперев голову ладонью.  
«Нет», - пожал плечами Дин и отложил ружье. - «Они не сделали мне ничего хорошего».  
«И не было никого?..» - начал было Сэм, но Дин жестко оборвал его:  
«Никого».  
Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, вокруг царила сонная тишина, и Дин слегка злился, что Сэм вообще завел этот разговор.

Почти год они путешествовали вдвоем. Иногда заходили в опустевшие города с раскуроченными силуэтами зданий, обчищали оружейные магазины – потому что если люди покинули поверхность, то твари устроились на ней вполне комфортно – и продуктовые, время от времени находя в них консервы. Порой Дину удавалось отыскать более или менее уцелевший дом, и он тащил туда Сэма, и тогда они, предварительно осыпав все вокруг солью и начертав защитные знаки, не вылезали из постели, цепляясь друг за друга напряженными пальцами, впитывая звуки, ощущения, вкусы. Сэм смеялся и говорил, что, похоже, в той, другой жизни, он был не дурак выбирать себе парня и удивлялся, как вышло, что ему, такому нескладному, достался самый лучший.  
Дин светлел глазами и улыбался ему чуть натянуто, непроизвольно сглатывая и думая о том, что вполне возможно, остался под землей кто-нибудь, кто знал раньше братьев Винчестеров. И эта мысль гнала его дальше от спусков в подземелья, грызла и гноила изнутри.  
Дин знал, что случится, если Сэм узнает. Кроме утерянных воспоминаний, замененных на скупые рассказы Дина, он остался все тем же прежним занудой.  
Узнай он, что Дин его брат, он скорее пустит себе пулю в висок, чем позволит снова приблизиться и дотронуться до себя. Поэтому Дин делал все, чтобы Сэмми не вспомнил. И чтобы никто никогда не напомнил ему.

«Но ведь раньше у нас были друзья, - сказал Сэм позже, уже ночью, приподняв голову и щекоча длиннющими волосами грудь Дина. – По ним ты тоже не скучаешь?»  
«Если сравнить мои воспоминания о них с тоской по тебе, - медленно выдохнул Дин, поежившись от ощущения прохладного воздуха на обнаженной коже, - то кроме тебя мне никто не нужен».  
Светлые занавески, прикрывающие открытое окно дома, в котором они ночевали, шевелились от ветра, и Дин, закрыв глаза, сосчитал до десяти, чувствуя, как снова собирается нахлынуть раздражение.  
«Но если мы вдруг найдем кого-то из них, - настаивал Сэм. - Ты позволишь мне с ним пообщаться? Дин, я хочу знать больше, с разных точек зрения, ты вообще хоть представляешь, что такое – ничего не помнить?»  
Дин не представлял.  
«Ладно, если мы встретим кого-то из наших бывших друзей, я скажу тебе, - сдался он и перевернулся на бок, укрываясь сыроватым старым одеялом. – Но ты должен знать, что не все желали нам добра, и быть очень осторожен».  
Сэм благодарно ткнулся носом ему в шею и вскоре засопел.

Когда вдали зазвучали голоса, Дин мысленно выругался. Сэм поднял голову, оторвавшись от изучения старого журнала, и тоже уставился навстречу приближающимся людям сквозь растрескавшееся стекло магазинчика у заправки.  
Конечно, шансов на то, что это кто-то, кто знает о них, было мало, но, блядь, Дин имел право стать параноиком. Он, как и обещал, любил своего Сэмми больше, чем когда-либо мог бы полюбить Саманту, больше, чем мог любить вообще кого бы то ни было.  
В конце концов, решил он, передергивая цевье дробовика и прицеливаясь навстречу тем неизвестным, кто вот-вот должен был приблизиться на расстояние выстрела, не все желали им добра, осторожность никогда не будет лишней, а Сэмми… Сэмми поймет, что Дин лишь пытается его защитить.  
От врагов или от правды, что порой гораздо хуже любых врагов.


End file.
